A Worried Jerk
by Ollie-Ox
Summary: Dean may be a jerk, but he worries a lot sometimes o3o Wincest-y themes?


Dean was getting very tired. I could see the bags under his foresty green eyes, we didn't get much sleep the past few days. Seeing as how I just had a nice nap I figured he must have not wanted to wake me up to drive. Might as well offer now then...

"Hey, want me to drive the rest of the way?" I ask giving him a pat on the shoulder. He half-grunts a yawn before replying.

"Sure Sam, just let me pull over..." We stopped on the side of the road and switched positions. I pulled back onto the road.

"You get some shut-eye and I'll wake you up when we get to a motel," I told him.

"Don't need to tell me twice, Sammy," he says before turning the radio up a bit, then lulling his head back and closing his eyes.

I was driving for about an hour when Dean shifted and put his head on my shoulder. It doesn't bother me so I just let him stay like that. We pulled up to a motel in town, and I cut the engine.

"Dean, we're here" I inform him shaking his shoulder. He sits up a bit and barely opens his eyes.

"You go rent the room, I'll wait" he groans.

"Fine, I'll be back in a minuet..." I sigh, opening the car door. Dean moans an _mmhmm_ in reply.

I ask for a room and the woman at the counter gives me the last vacant room. I go get Dean from the car and take him to the room. "Aw man..."

"What?" Dean asks following me in and realizes why I was complaining. "Dibs on the bed you can sleep in the armchair!" He says dropping our bags to go hop on the kingsize mattress.

"Dean, can't we just go somewhere with two beds?"

"No way, we need to set up for the hunt tomorrow and besides, this is the closest motel to the old hospital!"

"I am not sleeping on the armchair!" He is so irritating sometimes. _Jerk._

"Fine, we'll just share like when we were kids."

And that settled the matter I guess.

I forgot how much Dean moves in his sleep. He kicked me once and hit me twice and I couldn't sleep half the night. When I woke up in the morning I found him peacefully pressed to my side. Maybe he should get a body pillow if he needs to full body cuddle with something while he sleeps so he doesn't flail himself out of bed one night. I pushed Dean off which was enough to wake him up and got out of bed.

"Man, I slept like a baby, this bed is nice!"

"Good for you, your kicking and swatting me kept me up."

"Aw, Sammy don't be such a little girl, you're the one who didn't ask for a room with two beds before you paid."

"That's not the point Dean," I sigh in frustration, he really doesn't care that its his fault I slept awfully. _Jerk._

From the research we did at the library earlier we found out that there were a few suicides throughout the years the place had been open, and a multiple deaths caused by one doctor giving patients illegal experimental drugs no one had knew about. Doctor Heller was later shot through the heart by a furious family member of one of those patients. There have been four deaths in the past few decades cause from an unknown illness. The kids who contracted the illness all only had one thing in common: they had all snuck into the hospital with a group of friends a week before they died.

"Dean, I'm thinking we might need to do an exorcism for the whole building. There could be a lot of pissed off spirits in here, and they could hurt more people if any more kids decide to poke around in here."

"I think you might be right on that one Sammy, a lot of the doc's patients are probably still crawling around here." Dean agreed, poking in a few rooms and holding out his EMF detector.

I turned down a hall and walked straight into a room. I don't know why but I felt a pull to go in, for a second I actually thought the hospital room was mine. Then the door suddenly slammed behind me. When I turned around I saw a man with blood dripping down his white coat and staining his button-up shirt. I started to yell for Dean when I was flung onto the hospital bed off in the corner and couldn't move. I heard Dean yelling and banging at the door but the doctor covered my face with his hand and I blacked out. I woke up to Dean calling my name and sitting me up right.

"Sam! Sam! Sammy! Are you okay? Oh god, I was so scared!" He kept grabbing my face to see if I was okay, and pulling me towards him and off the old hospital bed. I was so disoriented and dizzy I just tried to move with him and not fall over. "Come on lets get out of here, don't worry I've got you." he pulled my arm around his shoulders and gripped me around my middle and pulled me along with him. Dean rushed us outside and sat me down in the passengers side. Dean continued to ask me if I was alright, and touching my face and shoulders.

"Ugh, I feel like crap..." I groaned eventually pushing one of his hands away.

"Dude, that was awful. I guess you waltzed right into the room where Doc got shot, it looked like he was going to inject you with god knows what off of that dusty shelf."

"That must have been why one of those kids a month ago and the three from 79, 86, and 92 were the only ones who got sick and died they must have felt the same thing I did that made me feel like it was my room and walked in..."

"Then I guess Doc might be the only ghost that's actually hostile and would try to stop us."

"So lets go salt and burn his bones first, then cleanse the place."

"That's where were going, but fist, please don't scare the crap out of me like that any more." Dean said in almost a demanding tone, before pulling me into a hug. I threw one arm around him and gave him a pat on the back.

"Sorry Dean..."

We got to the graveyard and Dean slung the duffel bag over his shoulder, then grabbed both shovels and my hand before I had taken two steps from the car. "Come on, Sammy, lets go."

"Dean, I'm not five let go and let me carry something."

"Fine take this," he took the duffel bag and put it over my shoulder before grabbing my hand again, and heading for the graves.

"You really don't have to pull me along like I'm still five Dean."

"That guy nearly got you Sam."

"Yeah, but is this really necessary?"

"Yeah, so just shut up."

I gave a heavy sigh. Does he really think I'm just going to get lost or something? Does he have to make this a big deal? _Jerk._

We drove back to the motel for the night after agreeing on finishing the job tomorrow. I felt pretty sore so I took a shower, and by the time I got out and got dressed Dean was already passed out sitting in the armchair. I rolled my eyes a bit at first but I couldn't leave him there, he did save my butt today. I managed to pick him up firefighter style and placed him on the bed without waking him up. Then I climbed in the other side and remembered the kicking and whacking from last night so I scooted next to him and he cuddled right up to me just like the night before. I sigh but smiled a bit and kissed his forehead, remembering I never did thank the jerk for saving me.

"Thanks, jerk."

"You're welcome, bitch." he mumbled back.


End file.
